Un beso entre hermanos
by Suzumiya Bren
Summary: Tomoki no entiende porqué la rarita de su hermana va a verlo dormir...


¡Holaaaaaa! Pues aquí les traigo un pequeño fic de WataMote. No sé, me encanta el Tomoki x Tomoko, así que no he podido resistirme y he escrito algo de ellos. Espero les guste ^^

No olviden dejar sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer!

Él sabía que ella lo estaba viendo. Lo sabía porque la había escuchado entrar sigilosamente a su cuarto. Y es que él al igual que ella, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Al parecer no eran sólo hermanos de sangre sino también hermanos de insomnio. Ella estaba sentada en la alfombra, como hacía durante las tardes, cuando iba por su hora acordada de práctica para mejorar sus nulas habilidades conversacionales. No la veía porque se fingía dormido, pero la escuchó sentarse, escuchó sus pasos detenerse y luego su ropa crujir contra las fibras de la alfombra. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a verlo dormir? ¿Por qué diablos tenía una hermana tan rarita? ¿Por qué se fingía dormido? Bien podría sacarla de su cuarto como hacía con frecuencia cada que llegaba a invadir su privacidad aleatoriamente durante el día, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se fingió dormido una vez y ahora continuaba fingiéndose dormido. No iba diario a verlo, sólo ocasionalmente, ¿con qué propósito? Ni los dioses podrían saberlo; aun con su infinita sabiduría serían incapaces de descifrar las extravagancias que inundaban esa perturbada cabecita suya. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo permanecía allí velando su sueño, siempre terminaba quedándose dormido antes de escuchar sus livianos pasos emprender su camino de vuelta a su propio cuarto, excepto ésa noche; ésa noche a los pocos minutos de escucharla acomodarse a un costado de su cama volvió a escuchar el crujir de sus ropas, probablemente se ponía de pie, lista para marcharse. No, sólo dio un par de pasos. Mientras se preguntaba, intrigado, qué estaba haciendo su hermana, sintió algo áspero rozar sus labios. Casi abre los ojos de golpe, pero el contacto fue tan breve que bien pudo no haber sido. De nuevo escuchó sus ingrávidos pasos, ésta vez alejándose, escuchó la puerta deslizarse y luego chocar contra el marco muy suavemente; Tomoko estaba tomando extrema precaución en cubrir cualquier clase de sonido que pudiese perturbar su sueño. Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Tomoki abrió los ojos estático. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! Por un momento se preguntó si no lo habría soñado, pero no era posible, por breve que fuera aquella extraña sensación, fue demasiado real para tratarse de un sueño. Sin saber qué pensar se giró hacia un costado y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas. ¿Cuántas veces su hermana lo habría besado mientras dormía? La sola idea le dio escalofríos. Quizá fuera mejor dormir así de ahora en adelante.

Al día siguiente Tomoko se comportaba tan molesta como de costumbre, haciendo comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar; mostrando esa siniestra sonrisa que delataba que se encontraba perdida en sus enfermas fantasías; mirando al vacío con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados, presa de sus ataques de ansiedad. ¿De verdad lo habría alucinado? Pero aun si el beso fuera producto de su cansada mente, la incógnita del porqué lo iba a observar en medio de la madrugada

seguía abierta. Tal vez preguntarle directamente sería lo mejor. _"¿Estabas despierto?_ _¿_ _Por qué no decías nada? ¿Te provoca sueños eróticos saber que tu hermana mayor te mira mientras duermes? No seas tímido hermanito, cuéntale tus sueños a tu hermana"_. Casi podía escucharla acosándolo con sus estúpidas preguntas; comenzaba a sentir palpitar la vena en medio de su frente. Tomoko lo miró con esa mirada cansada y ausente que a veces lucía, mas, no dijo nada,

siguió comiendo su cena en silencio. Lo más prudente sería no hacerse el dormido la próxima vez que escuchara la puerta deslizarse a mitad de la noche, ó, podría fingir despertarse cuando ella lo estuviese mirando y agarrarla infraganti.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Tuviste un sueño erótico conmigo que te hizo darte cuenta al fin de lo atractiva que es tu hermana y por eso no pudiste quitarme los ojos de encima durante la cena?

Tomoki casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. No la escuchó entrar a su habitación, debió estar muy concentrado leyendo su manga. Recostado de frente, se giró sobre su espalda para poder verla. Estaba recargada en la puerta, peinada de dos coletas mal proporcionadas y con su uniforme de la escuela; su blusa medio adentro y medio afuera de la falda dejaba ver las múltiples vueltas que le dio a la prenda para acortarla, y así lucir sus medias arriba de la rodilla que se le caían solas por lo delgado de sus piernas. La mirada provocadora con que le observaba y esa sonrisa torcida eran la prueba de que Tomoko sólo intentaba incordiarlo, no obstante, la sincronía de sus pensamientos se le antojó aterradora.

—Bueno, considerando que eres un chico recién salido de la secundaria y en el cuarto de al lado duerme tu candente hermana que ya ha pasado a su segundo año de preparatoria no puedo culparte.

—Sé que decir idioteces es tu sello personal, pero al menos ¿podrías no decirlas antes de dormir? Me darás pesadillas. —Tomoki se levantó de la cama y sacó a su hermana de su cuarto por la fuerza, ésta vez asegurándose de poner el seguro para evitar que volviese a entrar. Si sus padres eran normales, su tía era normal, su prima era normal, y él mismo era normal, ¿por qué ella era precisamente lo opuesto de normal? No era de sorprender que le costara trabajo hacer amigos. Las horas que había pasado escuchando sus perturbadores monólogos le hacían preguntarse cómo podía moverse en el mundo sin tener la más mínima pizca de sentido común.

Pasaron dos semanas sin que recibiera una subrepticia visita nocturna de su hermana. En sus noches sin sueño podía escuchar del otro lado del muro que separaba ambas habitaciones, sus gritos de conmoción, algunos ahogados, otros a viva voz; sus golpes contra los muebles, algunos tan fuertes que se preguntaba si se estaría azotando contra ellos; sus rasguños desesperados en la cama; y en otras ocasiones, sus sollozos reprimidos. A veces Tomoki golpeaba la pared para que se

callara, otras sólo la dejaba ser y se dormía como arrullado por el alboroto que parecía ser obra de una horda de adolescentes desenfrenadas y no de una sola chica de talla pequeña.

Hubo de pasar algunos días más para que Tomoko hiciese acto de presencia en la oscura alcoba vecina. Tomoki escuchó la puerta deslizarse con delicadeza, luego escuchó sus pies descalzos andar por la alfombra hasta llegar a su punto favorito del suelo, donde se sentó en silencio a observarlo. Dejó pasar unos minutos, se giró hacia su derecha con naturalidad y abrió los ojos suavemente. Fingió sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces allí viéndome dormir?!

Los grandes ojos verdes como el follaje de un bosque, que le observaban, se abrieron al máximo. Evidentemente su hermana no esperaba que se despertara y la pescara mirándolo.

—¡Acompáñame al baño! —pidió con voz desentonada, una octava más alta de lo normal; clara señal de nerviosismo.

—Si querías ir al baño ¿por qué no me despertaste? —inquirió él, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Parecías dormir tan tranquilamente que pensé en esperar hasta el último minuto. ¿Ves? Soy una hermana mayor que cuida de su hermanito —explicó riendo incómodamente y desviando la mirada.

Tomoki la miró con recelo. Sabía que mentía, pero ¿cómo hacerla confesar sin tener que confesar él también? —Vamos al baño —dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie.

Mientras la esperaba en el pasillo deseó saber qué absurdos cruzaban la mente de su hermana; no, en realidad no, terminaría arrepintiéndose.

Tomoko salió del cuarto de baño y regresaron en silencio a la planta alta. Antes de que Tomoki cerrara por completo su puerta, la voz de su hermana se alzó entre el silencio. No era más que un hilo de voz, un hilo de voz sin pretensiones.

—Mi vida está llegando al nivel pesadilla más rápido de lo que preví.

Tomoki detuvo la puerta. La figura de su hermana en medio del oscuro pasillo, desgarbada y con ropa tan holgada que únicamente servía para acentuar la casi enferma delgadez de sus brazos y piernas, su piel tan blanca que parecía irreal, y su cabello, una maraña que se confundía con la oscuridad, encajaba mejor con la de un espectro emergido del inframundo que con la de una adolescente.

—No puedo dormir ya, y cuando duermo sueño que me vuelvo invisible para ustedes, para Yuu-chan, y hasta para ésa cuatro ojos mirona pervertida, Komi-no-sé-qué. Estoy frente a ustedes pero no me ven, me traspasan como a una sombra. Soy aire. Entonces despierto bañada en sudor frío y asustada enciendo la luz para verme al espejo, no me gusta lo que veo pero al menos aún me veo. Aterrada de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, escucho el silencio de tu cuarto y me pregunto por qué debo ser la única que sufra pesadillas, la única que tenga miedo de dormir. La primera noche que tuve esa pesadilla entré a tu habitación con la intención de pedirte que me hicieras compañía hasta que me quedara dormida, pero descansabas tan pacíficamente que terminé sentándome a verte dormir. Hoy tuve de nuevo la pesadilla.

Después de escucharla no pudo reclamarle. No dejaba de ser espeluznante eso que hacía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, sonaba verdaderamente afectada.

—Dime —continuó Tomoko tras una corta pausa—, ¿por qué puedes llevar una vida normal y yo no logro hacerlo por más que me esfuerzo? Si yo también pudiera hablar con otras personas con facilidad y tuviera muchos amigos en la escuela para no tener que comer sola en lugares recónditos del instituto, escondiéndome de todos, y no tener que buscar más pretextos para saltarme clases cada que hay actividades en equipo y así evitar la humillación de ser la única que siempre se queda fuera, ¿dormiría tan tranquilamente como tú?

Tomoki no supo qué decir. Sabía que su hermana era una inadaptada social pero no sabía hasta qué extremo esto la afligía, o quizá era que no quería saber, porque se sentiría obligado a hacer algo por ella, como ahora se sentía; era más cómodo asumir que sus ataques de ansiedad eran simplemente un lado más de su trastornada personalidad. El silencio duró unos instantes más, nuevamente fue Tomoko quien lo rompió.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

Tomoko caminó arrastrando sus pasos hasta su cuarto, no fue hasta que escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse que Tomoki también cerró la suya y volvió a su lecho; aquella fue una noche sin sueño para él. Su relación con su hermana no era la mejor. Después de ser inseparables durante toda su niñez, su relación se deterioró al entrar a la adolescencia, comenzaron a vivir en mundos distintos y dejaron de entenderse mutuamente. Las cosas dieron un giro de 180°: mientras en su niñez Tomoko era una hermana mayor confiable y responsable, ahora era casi increíble pensar que ella era la mayor de los dos, no sólo por el hecho de que no se había desarrollado físicamente a la par con las demás chicas de su edad, sino porque al paso de los años se había convertido en una inepta para la vida. Recordó las muchas noches que la había escuchado sollozar, así como las muchas ocasiones que la había visto caminar por la escuela con los ojos rojos o vidriosos y sintió una punzada de remordimiento, cuando él era pequeño ella siempre salía a su rescate, asistiéndolo cada que él le necesitaba, incluso cuando él no se atrevía a pedírselo. Él también tenía detalles para con ella; a veces, cuando no tiene práctica, la espera en la estación para volver juntos a casa, y siempre que ella lo va a despertar a mitad de la noche para pedirle que la acompañe al baño porque se ha quedado viendo hasta muy entrada la madrugada videos de terror y ahora está muerta miedo, él, a riesgo de perder el sueño que tanto le costó conciliar, la acompaña. Ahora se preguntaba si esos pequeños gestos no serían en realidad insuficientes. Después de todo, su hermana era una tonta sin remedio, y si era frío con ella no era por falta de cariño, sin importar lo molesta y exasperante que pudiese llegar a ser, a fin de cuentas era su hermana, por supuesto que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿ella lo sabía? Tal vez lo que ella necesitaba después de un terrible día en la escuela no era caminar en silencio con él de vuelta a casa, sino que le ofreciera su hombro para llorar y le diera palmaditas de aliento en la espalda.

Su alarma sonó indicándole que era la hora de alistarse para ir a la escuela, tenía práctica a primera hora de la mañana. Después de vestirse y corroborar que no olvidara nada bajó a la cocina por su almuerzo, el cual había preparado la noche anterior, y se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado, de otro modo no podría sobrevivir el entrenamiento, las clases y finalmente el partido concertado desde la semana anterior, sin haber pegado los ojos en toda la noche. Mientras bebía su café cayó en la cuenta de que un cabo seguía suelto en la explicación que su hermana le diera aquella madrugada: había dejado sin elucidar por qué lo besó la otra noche. Es cierto que fue un beso de niños, pero aun así, a su edad ya no estaba bien. Se terminó su café, se colgó la mochila en el hombro, y se dirigió a la entrada donde se calzó los zapatos todavía pensando en el inexplicable beso.

Después del partido regresó al edificio. Durante el partido pudo discernir la sombría silueta de su hermana, sentada en un pupitre en un aula completamente desierta. Tardó un poco en encontrarla puesto que se había metido en el salón de una clase que no era la suya.

—Vámonos —le dijo sin entrar al aula. Tomoko giró su rostro hacia él, lo miró unos segundos, dio un pequeño brinco para bajarse del pupitre, tomó su mochila y salió del salón.

Se sentía extraño caminar en las instalaciones del instituto lado a lado, ésta debía ser a lo mucho la tercera vez que lo hacían. Desde antes de ingresar a la misma escuela le dejó bien claro que no quería relacionarse con ella en el instituto; lo dijo en un arranque de ira, mas, tras pensarlo mejor resultó conveniente, de otro modo, no se la quitaría de encima de no haberle puesto esa restricción. Sin duda alguna cada que estuviera libre iría a buscarlo, pues aun cuando sabía que corría el alto riesgo de ser ignorada no le faltaba ocasión para molestarlo con alguna de sus sandeces. En el camino a la estación Tomoko hizo algunos de sus ya habituales comentarios random a los que ninguna persona normal sabría responder. Subieron al metro y Tomoki se quedó de pie frente a su hermana que alcanzó el último asiento disponible, ella se ofreció a cargar su mochila y él accedió, había sido un día verdaderamente agotador, ya quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha, y meterse a su cama tras cenar algo ligero. El operador del metro anunció la llegada a su estación. En su trayecto por las familiares calles que conforme avanzaban les acercaban a casa Tomoko se detuvo a jugar con un gato, siempre tuvo buena relación con los felinos, mientras la mayoría de la gente encuentra difícil acercarse a un gato callejero sin que éste salga corriendo o arquee su espalda y bufe listo para atacar ante el menor movimiento, su hermana ni siquiera necesitaba buscarlos, ellos solos iban a ella. La cándida expresión de su rostro mientras jugaba felizmente con el felino le animó a formular la pregunta que no le abandonara en todo el día, quizá en éste estado de ánimo podría obtener una respuesta lógica de ella.

—¿Por qué me besaste la otra noche mientras dormía?

Tomoko se quedó petrificada. Sus manos que acariciaban y hacían cosquillas juguetonas al dócil gato dejaron de moverse.

—¿Estabas despierto? —preguntó tras un largo silencio. El gato, al ver que ya no jugaba con él se fue, pero ella no se movió un milímetro, continuaba de cuclillas mirando fijamente el lugar donde estuviera el felino hace unos instantes.

—Sí. —Su respuesta concisa y clara.

El semblante de su hermana era indescifrable. La noche les había caído de un momento a otro y su espeso flequillo le hacía sombra. Pasó al menos otro minuto para que por fin se pusiera de pie y le encarara.

—¿No creerás que soy una brocon o sí? —reclamó riéndose nerviosa, con esa mirada enloquecida que portaba cada que se hallaba en un callejón sin salida.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras; sólo te hice una pregunta —declaró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿Brocon? Ya iba a empezar con sus idioteces.

—¿Prometes no enfurecerte si te digo?

—Eso dependerá de la respuesta que me des.

Tomoko inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló, como si se estuviese preparando para una gran prueba.

—¿Recuerdas las pesadillas que te conté? —Hizo una breve pausa y esperó a que Tomoki asintiera para continuar—. Tuve miedo de desaparecer sin haber besado nunca a un chico.

—Debes estar bromeando —contestó en automático, evidentemente irritado.

—Por supuesto que alguien que incluso tiene varias acosadoras no podría entenderlo, pero para alguien como yo a la que nadie se acerca a ligar ni por error es un miedo válido. Y dormido no te ves tan mal, así que pensé aprovechar la oportunidad. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Estabas tan emocionado que no pudiste reaccionar? ¿Te decepcionó que no fuera más allá de un beso?

Podía sentir la vena en medio de su frente comenzar a palpitar ante la avalancha de idioteces que decía su hermana. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la calma y no gritarle en medio de la calle.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Estaba en lo correcto? Siempre supe que eras un siscon sin remedio —insistió Tomoko, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Estaba haciendo todo en su poder para ser tolerante, pero Tomoko no le estaba ayudando. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía recordar las veces que fue buena con él. Sí, gran parte del tiempo era molesta y hasta insoportable, pero también era frágil, y en ocasiones, a su muy bizarra manera, le demostraba su cariño. La tomó del brazo y la jaló al solitario callejón a la vuelta de la esquina donde se hallaban.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió confundida por el repentino proceder de su hermano.

—Sólo guarda silencio —le indicó Tomoki empujándola contra la pared, y sin permitirle pronunciar ni la primera sílaba de lo que estaba a punto de decir, cubrió sus resecos labios con los suyos.

No hubo contacto entre sus lenguas, fueron únicamente sus labios los que interactuaron torpemente. Fue un beso suave e inexperto. Sintió el cálido aliento de Tomoko mezclarse con el suyo. Había decidido besarla en un impulso, si se daba tiempo para reflexionar terminaría arrepintiéndose. Se había imaginado que sería mucho más desagradable besar a su hermana; en realidad la sensación de sus labios rozándose y succionándose suavemente no era desagradable en absoluto, por lo que el beso duró más de lo previsto. Cualquiera que lo viera besándola no creería que hasta hacía unos días un inocente beso de niños le hubiese escandalizado.  
Se suponía que debían cerrar los ojos en una situación de ése tipo, era una especie de regla implícita que cualquiera, por inexperimentado que fuera, sabía. No obstante, ellos se sostuvieron la mirada durante los casi 30 segundos que duró el beso. Fueron los segundos más largos de sus vidas. Irónicamente, el resto de la noche no pudieron verse a los ojos a pesar de estar sentados frente a frente durante la cena.  
Tomoki supo que le esperaba una noche muy larga, ni todo el cansancio del mundo podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido esa tarde.


End file.
